Lee-Ann Collier
Name: Lee-Ann Marie Collier Gender: Female Age: Sixteen Grade: Junior School: Franklyn Senior High School Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Choir, Band, Botany, Zoology, and Surgical procedures Appearance: Lee-Ann Collier is a beautiful girl by most standards. Her face is a nicely plump with the remnants of her eating habits somewhat evident especially in her cheeks. Full, but not overly large lips sit at the bottom of her face, a dark pink contrasting the bright white teeth that shine when she smiles. For a nose, she's got a cute, aristocratic nose with small nostrils that don't flare when she tells a lie. Her ears are small and thin, usually visible against the strawberry blonde locks that fall flat past her broad shoulders, stopping at mid-spine. Most people don't know the length of her hair since it's almost always up in a ponytail. Long, silky bangs fall into her face, usually covering one of her eyes. The reason for this is her bicolored orbs; the right one a bright, vivid green and the left a foggy shade of the same green, its pupil unfocused. Blind. The doctors knew they couldn't do anything about it as soon as it had happened. They had seen the complication early on, but couldn't help it due to the baby being so small. So she keeps it hidden. In fact, only a select few know. Her parents of course, and a few of her friends, but noone at Franklyn. She appears clumsy because of her loss of vision, often tripping or hitting something. Lee-Ann is also THAT girl. The one that stands in the crowd of toothpick-figured females, easily noticeable by her size. Weighing in at one hundred and eighty-five pounds and five feet, six inches tall does not bode well with her body. That's not to say she's morbidly obese or anything, just that she's larger than most of the other girls her size. Clothing-wise, the blonde female prefers long skirts or dresses paired with plainly colored blouses. Her favorite outfit consists of a sleek, lengthy pale yellow skirt with large but modestly decorative cloth flowers sewed from the bottom in a creamy white and giving a quaint, stylish flair to an otherwise boring piece of clothing. Tucked into her skirt is a slight contrasting bright white blouse, adding graceful and airy elegance with small pale marigold dots all over the place. Over the nice top is a plain, shawl-like piece of clothing in the same color as the skirt. For shoes, nice, church-style white mary-janes cover creamy yellow socks that aren't even visible due to the shadow cast from the bottom piece's placement. Completing this look is the white ribbon that ties up her hair in a cute ponytail while the left side falls over her eye keeping it hiden as per usual. Biography: Originally at P.J. Gilroy Academy due to her high academic achievement, Lee-Ann and her family moved into the other district and having only one car, were forced to make Lee-Ann change schools to a place within walking distance. At Franklyn, the main focus is in the athletic department, and as such, the "nerds" there are shunned from society. On her first day, Lee-Ann made the mistake of answering every question her mediocre classes threw at her, having learned it all the last year at P.J. Of couse, the students disliked her for it, and instantly she became the target of a large sum of glares. Most people don't understand her, since she's rather quiet and reserved, but that's merely because she thinks that the people in her school don't have the brainpower to talk to her on an intellectual level. Of course, her few friends treat her well, and she gets along with anyone that pays her mind, so it doesn't bother her much anymore. Home life isn't horrible for Lee-Ann by any means. Her mother and father are still together in a wonderful marriage, and they both bring home a steady cash flow. Her mother works as a secretary at a large law firm, while her father acts as a travel agent. As far as relationships go with her parents, Lee-Ann is pretty content with being the one that handles things at home, a necessity in her parents' frequent absence. As such, she knows how to cook all sorts of things, and she has become a neat freak in all senses of the word, going to great lengths to ensure order and precision. Of course, it is only a complementary trait with her intelligence and logical mind-set. Her mother has calmed down a lot from her overbearing and protective attitude, possibly due to a bout with depression from a miscarriage. Her father was completely calm, preferring to be the figure of comfort. Lee-Ann had been stunned into a muted phase, not speaking for two weeks straight. She couldn't understand what had happened seeing as her mother was due for delivery the next week. She began to eat constantly. She found comfort in food, a way to take her grief away. A way to stop all the things happening to her. The doctors had said that complications with the baby were thought to have started about a week before, a date in which her mother had decided to go on a camping trip. Physical strain and exhaustion took their toll, and well, the rest is obvious. At the very least they weren't aware of it happening at the time. Somehow Lee-Ann believes it would have been more of a shock and horror. Then again, coping is a thing she does well. She tends not to show too many emotions and prefers to appear calm and collected. To her friends, she seems to be happy, at least by her normal standards, but a fake smile is only half easily noticeable anyway, so who can tell? Due to her clumsiness sometimes, she's gotten herself into some interesting situations. The most notable of these though would have to be the one that actually scarred her. When she was ten years old, she was eating in the living room. Her favorite show at the time had been on, and she was paying more attention to it than her food. The fork she was wielding ended up taking its toll on her thigh, tearing in when she had a bout with her vieion. Not thinking about anything, all of a sudden she couldn't see. She did what any ten year-old would. Panicked. Throwing the fork to the ground, the girl attempted to run to her mother crying. Not being able to see, she fell into the coffee table and onto the floor, driving the fork's prongs into her thigh, cutting at an angle. The scar left there is about four inches long, but rather prominent. Advantages: Lee-Ann is talented with botanical and zoological things, and can use her knowledge to help her pick out plants and animals that are dangerous or edible. She also is a strategist and organizer, both of which will come in handy during the game. Even though she isn't overly powerful, she is larger than a majority and can bring down the weaker people. Disadvantages: Overly emotional, Lee-Ann is prone to breaking down all the time. Her blind left eye doesn't help matters when trying to maneuver about, and it adds to her low stamina due to weight issues. Mildly anti-social, it will be hard for her to make alliances or trust many people. Number: Female Student no. 10 --- Designated Weapon: Toilet Paper Conclusions: Ah, G10. I'm not a completely heartless man, you know. I even gave you some toilet paper to wipe away the tears you're sure to shed on the island! Really now, you should be thanking me from the bottom of your heart for such a sentimental gesture. The above biography is as written by Aphrodite.. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Committed suicide '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Lee-Ann. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *The Butterfly Club *Marimar's House *Still At Marimar's House *For Whom The (Lunch) Bell Tolls Version II: *Such Sweet Sorrow *Running Water (Content Warning) *Gentle Times in Not So Gentle Places *To See With Thine Eyes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lee-Ann Collier. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students